Sin ti no soy nada
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Habían pasado ya tantas lunas desde aquella herida, que creía que después de tanto tiempo logró cicatrizar. Pensaba que la distancia y la indiferencia eran el mejor bálsamo para su corazón lastimado, pero qué equivocado estaba cuando esa mañana la volvió a ver..." Esta historia participa para el reto "MÚSICA QUE INSPIRA" del Foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.


**FANFIC: SIN TI NO SOY NADA.**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : Hola a todos, reportándome con el reto para la actividad "Música que inspira" del Foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. Debo decir que mi idea era hacer un cleon con una canción inspirada en un tema de la Oreja de Van Gogh pero debido a que ando corta de tiempo entre mi trabajo y la recta final de mis estudios universitarios estoy hecha un lío, la vida de adulto no es divertida. En fin, tenía muchas ideas pero lamentablemente no se pudo. Les presento esta breve historia de una pareja crack que ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir, basada en la canción "Sin ti no soy nada" de Amaral, tema que nos relata los sentimientos que suceden después de terminar una relación que no se puede superar y que es difícil de olvidar, en medio de sonidos melancólicos y la voz potente de Eva Amaral. Espero hacerle justicia a la grandiosa canción y bueno aguardaré para su crítica en los reviews. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Agradecimiento especial a la Hermandad Malvada ya conocida por algunos de ustedes y a los chicos del Foro de Resident Evil; Behind the horror.

PD: ¡Feliz aniversario RE!

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA HISTORIA Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. ESTE RELATO ES SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _Piers Nivans_

 _y_

 _Sheva Alomar_

* * *

"Solía pensar que el amor no es real,

una ilusión que siempre se acaba.

Y ahora sin ti no soy nada.."

 _—_ _Sin ti no soy nada, Amaral._

* * *

Estaba cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se sentía muy solo, se sentía un poco roto. Entró al departamento arrastrando los pies sin tomarse la molestia de encender la luz, caminando en completa oscuridad hacia el dormitorio. Empujó la puerta entreabierta, se desabotonó la camisa y fue dejando la ropa en el piso desvistiéndose en automático hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior, para finalmente dejarse caer sobre la cama. Tomó el control remoto que estaba en la mesita de noche y encendió la pantalla para intentar mirar algo que lo distrajera. Fijó en el canal deportivo e intentó prestar atención a las noticias viendo las imágenes que proyectaba el televisor, pero al pasar unos minutos era inútil, no estaba viendo nada.

Apagó la televisión y se estrujó las sienes con los dedos pulgares. Quizás no había sido buena idea haberse retirado temprano de la reunión con sus camaradas del cuartel. Se rió sin ganas, era totalmente irónico que llegase el día en que le resultara insulso el quedarse en un bar a beber una cerveza con sus amigos, pero ese día no estaba de humor. Aún sonaba en sus oídos la rechifla y abucheos de sus compinches por retirarse de la reunión amena; _"Eres un aburrido, Nivans. ¡Te estás haciendo viejo, Piers!"_. No le importaron demasiado las críticas.

Habían pasado ya tantas lunas desde aquella herida, que creía que después de tanto tiempo logró cicatrizar. Pensaba que la distancia y la indiferencia eran el mejor bálsamo para su corazón lastimado, pero qué equivocado estaba cuando esa mañana la volvió a ver.

Era una mañana común, como cualquier otra, con la salvedad que esta vez acompañaba a Laurent su prometida, a afinar los últimos detalles sobre el banquete de bodas y por supuesto, la última prueba de su vestido de novia. Como era la tradición él no pudo ver a Laurent en el momento que se midiera el vestido blanco, por aquello de la mala suerte y las supersticiones baratas, así que se quedó afuera de la tienda a esperarla. Se sentó en una banca que estaba dentro del centro comercial cuando de repente, la miró.

A pesar del tumulto de gente que aguardaba la plaza, alcanzó a distinguirla, se veía diferente pero sin duda era ella; su mismo cuerpo atlético, las facciones delicadas, los mismos ojos avellanas y el andar grácil y atrevido, con el vaivén marcado de sus caderas al caminar. La única diferencia era que ahora su melena había crecido y llegaba hasta su diminuta cintura, haciéndola parecer más bien una deidad griega que una mujer entrada en sus veintitantos.

—Sheva… —Pronunció casi en un murmullo, como si le faltara el aliento al pronunciar su nombre.

Sentía el corazón acelerarse en su pecho, amenazando con romperle alguna costilla por el incesante palpitar. Creyendo firmemente que después de aquella ruptura no volvería a verla, de golpe derriba todas sus murallas como un huracán, amenazando con abatirlo en cualquier momento. No podía creer que estuvieran tan cerca; nostalgia, emoción y la etapa más bella de su vida desfilaba delante de sus ojos, de la mano de aquella mujer.

Tenía tantas ganas de correr hacia ella, de abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto la había necesitado, que sus sentimientos habían permanecido intactos en un cofre y que ahora con su presencia había abierto aquella caja de Pandora. Si hubiese actuado por impulso, sin duda hubiese corrido hacia ella para hablarle, quería hacerlo pero, no debía.

 _—_ _¡Ya es suficiente, Piers! —Dijo la morena estando a la defensiva._

 _—_ _¿Suficiente? ¡Soy yo el que está harto de ti! —Respondió colérico el soldado de la B.S.A.A._

 _Sólo transcurrió una fracción de segundos para que Nivans se arrepintiera inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Vio en la mirada de jade la tristeza, el dolor y la decepción dibujada en sus pupilas. No dijo nada, y sólo se retiró de la habitación para ir a recoger una maleta y empezar a sacar su ropa de los cajones._

 _Piers no podía creer lo que Sheva estaba haciendo, lo estaba abandonando. Últimamente habían tenido muchas discusiones, peleas sin resolver y bastantes diferencias, pero él nunca había pensado en abandonarla, en terminar lo que tenían. Y ahora ella estaba dando ese primer paso._

 _Su orgullo se vio mermado, la idea de perderla lo estaba paralizando. Por supuesto que no deseaba que se marchara, pero en ese instante la ira y emociones negativas le estaban calentando la cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propia rabia. Entonces en lugar de detenerla cuando ella estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se limitó a decir;_

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te ayude con las maletas?_

 _La joven se volteó a mirarlo expectante, como si no reconociera al pedazo de patán que tenía enfrente. Ya no había nada que rescatar en esa relación, estaba decidido, era un punto final._

 _—_ _Adiós. —Finalizó dando la vuelta y deteniendo un taxi que pasaba frente a la casa que tenían en común._

 _En ese momento no dimensionó la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era demasiado joven y razonaba que olvidaría rápido, que podría continuar con su vida sin desequilibrios y sin tropiezos. En efecto, la vanidad y su ego lo tenían cegado. Más pronto que tarde se arrepentiría de no haberle pedido que se quedara._

Tragó saliva. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos lo fuesen a traicionar de esa manera. Es cierto que creyó que jamás volvería a verla y fue por ello que se resignó a lo que el destino le deparara. Continuar con su vida pareció sencillo; concentrarse en el trabajo, bares con los amigos, encontrar a una linda chica con la cual compartir sus días… Todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, pero ahora sentía que se había ido al carajo. Recordar su último encuentro le trajo un mal sabor de boca, había sido un imbécil. Tuvieron que pasar años para que se diera cuenta que había sido su culpa, por su inseguridad, sus celos y sus miedos que sin querer los reflejaba en ella.

Sintiéndose una mierda, un toque en el hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación. La cabellera rubia y los ojos azules de su novia lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

—Cariño, ¿te aburriste demasiado? —Preguntó con buen humor la chica que sería su esposa.

Laurent y su vida actual en ese instante le parecieron un universo alterno, donde era una completa desconocida y él un vástago del hombre que había sido años atrás.

— ¿Nos vamos, cielo?

Antes de responder, volteó de nuevo a mirar el tumulto de gente y no miró a Sheva por ningún lado, la había perdido. Otra vez.

Asintió sin decir nada y se retiró de la mano de su prometida caminando con desgane, hoy iba a ser un mal día.

Ahora estando sólo en su habitación, no valía la pena mentir sobre la realidad de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. La imaginó otra vez, hermosa como siempre, con aire altivo, presencia impactante. Seguramente le estaba yendo bien, probablemente había logrado concluir sus estudios de posgrado que tanto deseaba y quizás también alcanzó las metas profesionales que había deseado. Creció y logró todo lo que quería, no lo dudaba ni un segundo, le alegraba demasiado que ella estuviera bien, sin embargo, también existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese olvidado, que encontrara a un buen hombre que supiera valorarla y que ya estaba ocupando su lugar. Ese último pensamiento caló en sus entrañas. Quería que fuera feliz, pero no la imaginaba en brazos de otro aunque le fuera inevitable. Dolía y dolía mucho.

Se dio la vuelta y se recostó abrazando su almohada. Se abrazó fuerte recordando cuando en lugar de ese cojín de plumas abrazaba en cambio una cintura delgada, aferrado a esa piel suave que nunca quiso soltar.

 _—_ _Ha sido increíble. —Murmuró Sheva aferrándose al brazo fuerte de Piers._

 _—_ _Todo a tu lado es increíble. —Repuso besando la piel desnuda del hombro de su amante._

 _—_ _No quiero que esto termine. —Dijo en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos._

 _—_ _Solo muerto dejaría de amarte. —Contestó con voz apasionada para volver a besarla e iniciar nuevamente la faena bajo las sábanas…_

Muerto. En efecto, el soldado llevaba mucho tiempo muerto en vida. Se preguntaba por qué había tenido que ser tan imbécil, tan estúpido, tan idiota como para no saber conservar a la mujer de su vida a su lado. Los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarle; los besos, las caricias, las noches y los sueños compartidos… Maldecía el no poder regresar el tiempo atrás, volver a aquella tarde de entrenamiento de la B.S.A.A. en que se atrevió a hablarle e invitarle una copa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una segunda oportunidad para ocultar sus celos enfermizos, para volver a enamorarla, volver a luchar. Añoraba volver a sentir, amar, borrar esa parte de su vida en que sin querer arruinó todo. De ser necesario pediría perdón de rodillas. Pero sabía bien que ya era tarde.

Estiró su brazo y sacó del cajón perteneciente a la mesita de noche una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que contenía un par de alianzas, las que usaría el día de la boda. Tomó la que le pertenecía y observó entre los relieves el nombre que llevaba gravado: _"Laurent Jones"_ , el nombre de su futura esposa.

Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que por más que lo lamentara no podía cambiar las cosas. Había perdido al amor de su vida, pero tenía la posibilidad de hacer feliz a alguien más, formar un hogar, tener hijos, prosperar… Todo lo que para los parámetros sociales se consideraba; "ser feliz". La expectativa de ser dichoso descansaba en la palma de su mano e irónicamente quería mandar todo al demonio. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto, y quizás lo era.

—Con que esto se siente casarse sin estar enamorado. —Musitó con una sonrisa sarcástica volviendo a colocar la sortija en su sitio.

Se recostó nuevamente en la almohada y colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro con la sangre hirviendo de impotencia. Y fue entonces que en un impulso decidió hacer un último intento.

Tomó del buró de caoba su teléfono celular y pasó a la opción de llamadas. No tenía el contacto registrado pero todavía recordaba el número, rogando mentalmente que todavía lo conservara.

La llamada entró, pasaron tres timbrazos. Estuvo a punto de colgar antes de que el estúpido mensaje de la operadora lo enviara a buzón cuando de repente una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

— ¿Hola?

Era la voz de Sheva…

* * *

"Que no daría yo, por tener tu mirada,

por ser como siempre los dos mientras todo cambia.

Porque yo, sin ti no soy nada."


End file.
